Honey, Honey
by sk8tergal76
Summary: One of Etcetera's many schemes to get Tugger to like her more. She is rather confident, but Misto isn't so sure... Please R&R so I can know what to do better next time!


**One of Etcetera's many schemes to get Tugger to like her more. She is rather confident, but Misto isn't so sure...**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not in any way, shape, or form own CATS or the song Honey, Honey. If I did, I would be rich and famous right now... Which I'm not.**

* * *

"You're crazy, Etcetera!" Mistoffelees scoffed. "Your plan isn't going to work. None of them have before," This caused Cettie to pout.

"Please?" she begged. "All you need to do is start this music that I found. It's so simple," Etcetera pulled the kitten face of him, and Misto sighed before nodding slowly.

"All right," he groaned. "But when it doesn't work, you can't blame me!" Misto snapped before taking the music and stalking off to some unknown part of the Junkyard. Etcetera grinned.

"Don't worry!" she called after him. "This one will work. I promise!"

* * *

Etcetera squealed as she saw Tugger round the corner of the Junkyard. She had been waiting for this exact moment and quickly signaled to Mistoffelees to start the music. As it slowly began, Etcetera smiled and opened her mouth to start singing. Tugger simply stared at her with a wondrous expression on his face. What scheme was she cooking up now?

Etcetera:

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey_

Etcetera quickly ran up to Tugger and tried to hug him. He backed away, however, so she pouted before beginning to sing again, this time with a little less confidence.

_I'd heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine_

She spun in a circle for a few seconds before falling to the ground and giggling,

_Oh, you make me dizzy!_

Misto, sitting concealed in a pile of junk, felt his jaw drop. What on earth was she doing? This was almost too embarrassing to watch. Almost. He had to keep himself from laughing out loud when Etcetera continued the song.__

_Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey_

Tugger slowly started backing up, which caused Cettie to run after him and tackle him to the ground. She stayed on top of him, effectively keeping him from going anywhere anytime soon.

_The way that you kiss goodnight  
(The way that you kiss me goodnight)_

Luckily, Misto was hidden by shadows; otherwise Tugger and Etcetera would have both seen him look around, startled. The echo of her singing for some reason sounded different. That's when he realized that they were coming from the CD player on his paws. Oh…

_The way that you hold me tight  
(The way that you're holding me tight)  
I feel like I wanna sing when you do your_

Cettie tightened her grip on Tugger before smiling widely. She laughed loudly,

_Thing!_

Tugger frowned and managed to shake Etcetera off without hurting her too much. He shook his head before smiling cockily._  
_

Tugger: _  
I don't wanna hurt you, baby, I don't wanna see you cry  
So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high_

Etcetera smiled widely at his singing, but frowned at his words. She scowled before latching onto him once again._  
_

Etcetera:  
_But I'm gonna stick to you, boy, you'll never get rid of me  
There's no other place in this world where I rather would be_

Her hold on him loosened slightly before tightening again. She sighed dreamily.

Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey

Etcetera looked at him admiringly and studied him with scrutiny before smiling and declaring her verdict.

_You look like a movie star  
(You look like a movie star)  
But I know just who you are  
(I know just who you are)  
And, honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast_

Tugger stood up to his full height. "Excuse me?" he demanded. "Dog-gone? Really?" Etcetera shrugged innocently.

"I'm only saying what the song says,"

Tugger:_  
So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high  
_

Etcetera:  
_There's no other place in this world where I rather would be  
_

Tugger started walking away, his back turned to Etcetera. She bit her lip before singing the rest of the song quieter.

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey_

She started to sing slower and slower as Tugger disappeared from sight.

_I heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine_

By the last line, Etcetera's voice was almost nonexistent it was so quiet. Her lower lip trembled slightly. "I was sure it would work," she mumbled. Mistoffelees crawled out from the junk pile and jumped down, lightly landing right next to Cettie. He looked at her cautiously.

"Cettie, are you alright?" Misto asked warily, worried something might get thrown at him. Etcetera scowled at him.

"What do you think?" she snapped before running after Tugger. Right before she was gone from his sight, Misto heard her shout one last thing back at him. "Misto, this is all your fault!"


End file.
